Date Night in a Jar
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Rachel's come up with a clever way to choose date night activities. Fapezberry.
1. The Date Night Jar of Destiny

_**LbN: Loosely based on something I saw on Tumblr. Won the last poll. Happy reading! :)**_

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, peeking over Santana's shoulder to see inside their apartment.

"Rachel's crafting stuff is out."

"Oh god…Um…let's go hide in the game room before she—"

"Santana? Quinn? Oh good, you guys are home."

"Hey Rach," they said in unison.

"Dinner's almost ready," she said. "And I know you're terrified that I'm about to rope you into some kind of elaborate art project, but calm down. Your participation is minimal, and I think you'll actually enjoy it."

"That's what you said about the knitting group," Santana reminded her.

"And the candle making class."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, make you a deal. I'll tell you what it is and if you don't want to join in, that's perfectly fine. I won't even pout."

Something in the way their girlfriend was smiling told the other two that there was no way they were going to win. Still, they agreed and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be brief. The gist is we suck at choosing date nights. Absolutely suck at it. And it's not that we're all super busy. We're in a routine that's perfectly conducive to spending time together. So I found this idea on Pintrest—"

The other two groaned.

"Shut up," Rachel said, tossing a popsicle stick at them. "Santana, I don't complain about your Tumblr addiction, or Quinn's crazy Farmville compulsion."

"True. Sorry," Santana said, sniggering. "What is all this?"

"Date night in a jar," Rachel said. "So you have nine sticks, sorted into groups of three by their different colors. Red ones are expensive dates, or dates that take planning. So, for instance, a weekend away somewhere. Hot pink are dates out that take less planning and are less expensive—say a movie or something. Light pink are stay at home dates."

"What are the white ones for?" Quinn asked, spotting the three plain sticks already in the jar.

"Those are surprise dates. So whoever pulls them gets to plan it. And it can be anything they want."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other. It was a good idea, but they weren't ready to concede defeat yet.

"So," Rachel continued, smirking. "If you just write down your date ideas, keeping the color scheme in mind, we stick them in a jar, and each week, someone gets to pick."

"What if we're strapped for cash and we can't do big dates?" Santana asked.

"Then we take the red ones out."

"Obviously," Quinn said, giving Santana a playful nudge.

"Right, right."

"So?" Rachel asked.

"You win," the other two said, picking up a few sticks and their Sharpies.


	2. Santana's Date

**Date Night in a Jar**

Once all of their popsicle sticks had been decorated, Rachel shuffled them around a bit and stuck them in the jar. "I figured we'd pick the week before, and whoever picks keeps it a surprise while they plan." She didn't miss the looks of fiendish glee from her girlfriends. She'd figured that part would go over well—competition and surprise were Quinn and Santana's middle names. "Santana, if you'd do the honors…."

"How come Santana gets to go first?" Quinn asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I came up with the idea, and between the two of you, her birthday is closest."

Shooting a smirk at Quinn, Santana closed her eyes and pulled a popsicle stick from the jar. She smiled when she read it. "Got it. Light pink, so we're staying in next week."

* * *

As the days rolled on, Quinn would have forgotten about their upcoming date night, had it not been for Rachel's unstoppable excitement, and Santana's cryptic hints.

That Friday afternoon, they each got a text from Santana.

_Be home by six! Xo, S_

Quinn hopped on the subway at five, and picked a seat near the doors. As always, she dropped her bag in the seat next to her and ignored the death stares for three stops until Rachel got on. "Hey, baby."

"Evening, love," Rachel said, kissing her cheek. "What do you think Santana has planned for tonight?"

"I have no idea. I hope it involves food, whatever it is. I'm starving."

"How was your day?"

"Fine. Finally got reviews back on that last paper I wrote. Managed a B, so I'm not complaining. What about you? How were rehearsals?"

"It's coming together quite nicely now. Chicago is a bit ambitious, but we are the top class. I think Sarah's really falling into her role as Roxie, and I'm finally comfortable with all of Velma's songs. Brody's doing an amazing job as Billy. I think we're going to give a very competitive performance at Showcase."

"Good," Quinn said, hugging her. "I know how stressful it was in the beginning."

Rachel nodded. "Surprisingly enough, I think it was when our directors told us to go off and get drunk together three weeks ago that things started coming together."

"Eurgh…don't remind me. I had to keep Santana from killing at least three people that night when we were out looking for you. You guys are shit at planning pub crawls."

"In our defense, we were already a few sheets to the wind by the time anyone started planning anything."

They spent the rest of the short ride in a comfortable silence. When they stepped into the cool night air again, Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her toward the building at the far end of the block. "Think nosy Mrs. Mason will be down checking her mail?"

"I still don't think it's so much that she's nosy," Rachel said with a sly smile. "I think she's got a crush on you."

"Don't even go there!" Quinn groaned. Ever since they'd moved to New York, Quinn had found that she was, apparently, cougar bait. "I'm still traumatized from our visit to Candy Bar."

Rachel laughed as they entered their building. "Good thing Santana was there to rescue you, right?"

"Don't pretend you weren't about to go Lima Heights Adjacent on that dashing accounting exec too."

"True. She was quite…persistent."

"Alright, moment of truth," Quinn said as they climbed the two flights to their apartment. "Time to see what Santana's got up her sleeve."

When they reached the door, Rachel paused. "She said be home by six. It's only five-forty."

"So?"

"So, what if she's not ready yet?"

"She said 'by six'. As in 'no later than'. She's probably ready."

"Should we text her first just in case?"

"Just go in."

"Quinn, she's spent a week planning this! We don't want to ruin it by—"

The door opened. Santana was in her Hunger Games footie pajamas. She'd borrowed Kurt's "privacy partitions" for the evening, so the other two couldn't see into the living room. "Everything's set up," she said, giving each of them a kiss. "Go change into your pajamas, then come into the living room."

* * *

"Sushi!" Rachel squealed as she and Quinn walked into the room ten minutes later.

"And Scrabble."

"Oh yay! That one was mine!" Quinn said, taking a seat.

"I figured, since our table is small, we can eat first and then play."

"Sounds good to me!"

They recapped their days as they dug into their dinner. Santana, in the spirit of the evening, even tried a bit of Rachel's salmon nigiri—something she'd been adamantly avoiding up until that point.

"It's…squishy. But not bad. Still, I think I'll stick to my spicy crab rolls."

By the time they pulled out Scrabble, all three were in their "Gaming Zone". It's hard doing board games with two other fiercely competitive girls, but Quinn happened to love the drama. Which started right away, of course….

"Santana! You can't use 'herpes' as a word!"

"It is a word, thanks! Just ask Puck…."

"Quinn, stop going all English/Writing major on us! Use words we don't have to look up."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm making a call right now. No using characters from books or Broadway shows. Take 'Elphaba' off the board, Rach."

By the time Santana called it an hour later, there were more Broadway characters, medical conditions, and references to 19th century literature on the board than they knew what to do with.

"I think…Quinn won?" Rachel said, staring at the board.

"Santana had longer words."

"We'll call it a tie," Santana said, helping Quinn put the board away.

Rachel grabbed the Date Night Jar of Destiny (Santana had named it that week), and held it out to Quinn. "Your turn."

Quinn closed her eyes and picked one of the popsicle sticks. The look on her face when she read it could only be described as delightfully evil. "Oh god…best idea ever."

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Now, now, S… you know the rules," Quinn said, tucking the stick into her purse.

"This is going to be a long week," Rachel groaned.

Quinn just chuckled and grabbed her cell phone. "Be right back." She walked into their guest bedroom/office and hit number five on speed dial.

"Kurt Hummel's Fashion Advice Hotline, how may I assist you today?"

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow?" Quinn asked quietly. "I need your help with a little…project."

"Oooh, you've got your devious voice on! The Workshop at noon?"

"I'll be there. Thanks, Kurt!"

_**LbN: A new Glee poll is up on my profile, if you want to vote! :)**_


	3. Quinn's Date

**Date Night in a Jar**

Kurt had already ordered a mug of The Workshop's best hot chocolate for Quinn when she arrived.

"You look gorgeous today," he said, beaming at her.

"Thank you! I see NYU's fashion department is letting you run wild."

"It's exhilarating. So…what are we scheming about today?"

"It's my turn to plan date night," she said, taking the popsicle stick out of her purse, and sliding it across the table.

Kurt's eyes lit up when he read it. "Really?"

"Really?"

"Oh this is going to be delicious!"

* * *

Most people thought Rachel was, what Sam called, a "Christmas Peeker"—someone who peeked at all the Christmas presents and/or tried to Sherlock any surprise they knew about. It wasn't true. Rachel was surprisingly calm when it came to surprises. She liked them, and really wanted to be surprised.

Santana was a completely different story. Santana's father had told them, before they moved in together, that they would have to hide the Christmas presents somewhere outside of the house if they wanted to keep them a surprise. She constantly looked for clues as to what was being planned. Thus, this week was stressing her out incredibly.

"We really have to work on your patience, San," Rachel said over lunch.

Santana huffed and took another bite of her salad. "I can't take it! I get a migraine not knowing!"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "You're silly. And you should know that she enlisted the help of one Kurt Hummel, so there's no way you're going to find out. That man's a vault."

"Please…one half of the gossip duo of McKinley?"

"I take your point, but the one thing he likes more than gossip, is a good scheme. He won't tell you."

"What if I put him in a head lock?"

"You are not allowed to harm him at all, Santana."

"Fine," Santana whined.

* * *

Friday rolled around and Santana stood out front of NYADA to walk home with Rachel. She smiled as her girlfriend walked out arm in arm with Brody Weston. She'd been a little wary of the boy during their freshman year, but they'd all become great friends during that summer.

"Sup Brody?"

"Hey Santana. Guess what my dad just sent me?"

"What?"

"Assassin's Creed IV."

Santana gasped. "That doesn't come out until next year!"

"Advanced test group copy," Brody said, smirking. "Game night?"

"I'll be over Sunday. Be ready."

"Fantastic, that gives me until then to beat the game first. See you guys later!"

"Bye Brody!"

"Ready to see what Quinn's got cooking?" Santana asked.

"Definitely."

To the girls' surprise, Quinn got home at the same time as them.

"Ready for our date night?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah…we kind of figured you'd be here already."

"I…put the plan together, but Kurt had to get everything…set up."

"Okay…."

"You'll see," Quinn said brightly, leading the way up the stairs.

"I'm aquiver with anticipation," Rachel said.

Smiling, Quinn unlocked the door and nodded for them to drop their things in the bedroom. "Change into something comfy. Not lingerie, Santana."

"My ears!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"Wait, Kurt's here?" Rachel asked.

"No, that was a recording."

Rachel stuck her tongue out and followed Santana into the bedroom.

Quinn scooted into the kitchen. "Everything ready?"

"Yep!" Kurt said brightly. "Go get ready."

* * *

"Okay, let's do this!" Santana called, five minutes later.

"Uh, what is this?" Rachel asked, looking at the baskets.

"Chopped challenge: Fapezberry style," Kurt said with flourish.

"Fapezberry?"

"Chopped! That one was mine!" Rachel yelped.

"Which is why I needed Kurt's assistance," Quinn said. "I want to play too, so I can't know what's in the baskets."

"And don't worry," Kurt said. "I didn't put anything crazy in the basket. Alright ladies, everyone in front of a basket! You're each making one plate, and you'll be judging each other. Open them up!"

The girls opened the boxes and immediately started laughing.

"And we have: crushed pineapple, tofu blocks, hoisin sauce, green beans, and tortilla chips."

"The fuck?" Santana asked, laughing.

"You have thirty minutes, but I'm out after you start. Ready? Cook!"

Mayhem ensued, and Kurt shuffled quickly out of the room before anything got on his outfit.

* * *

"Oven! I need the oven!"

"Take it, I'm frying."

"God damn it! How'd we pick this week to not buy almond milk?"

"I think I singed my eyebrows!"

* * *

"Rachel, what the hell?"

"Presentation is half the battle!"

"Where the hell did she get rose petals?"

* * *

They sat down to dinner an hour later. They decided since all of them needed more time, they were in the clear.

"I'm a fan of your imitation chicken fingers," Rachel said, digging into the plate Quinn made.

"Baked pineapple tofu almost tastes like meat!" Santana said approvingly. "How are the eyebrows doing?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Only you would think of Chinese nachos."

"Are we doing this again with dessert?"

"Nah, but Kurt did make some wonderful bananas foster cheesecake for us," Quinn said.

They cleaned up the kitchen together, joking about their cooking extravaganza, and then settled on the couch for a movie.

"It's your turn to pick, Rachel."

"Here's the jar," Santana said, holding it out.

Rachel closed her eyes and grabbed a popsicle stick.

Santana and Quinn held their breath. Rachel had just picked their first red stick—a big date.

Rachel smiled slowly. "Fantastic."

"This is going to be a long week," Quinn said as the credits to The Avengers rolled.

"Is it my turn again yet?" Santana asked.


	4. Rachel's Date

**Date Night in a Jar**

Rachel twirled into Brody's arms as they practiced their choreography for Please Don't Stop the Rain.

"So," he asked, dipping her gently, "Today's your date night, right? What are you planning to do? A musical?"

"Please, Brody," she said, rolling her eyes. "We've seen every musical on Broadway twice. No, after extensive research—"

"Two hours on Google," he grunted, lifting her over his head Dirty Dancing style.

"—I've decided on a show that's far more their taste than mine, but I'm sure will be quite fun for all of us. I've never seen this show before. Should be fantastically exciting."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'll explain more as soon as you feed me," she said, grabbing her bag. "Come on. Let's get to lunch before July gets in here and tells us to run the dance five more times."

"Amen," he mumbled.

* * *

"Yo, Santana!"

"What's up, Caleb?" she asked, not pausing from where she was beating the shit out of a punching bag.

"Your girl just called. Said to be ready in thirty; she's picking you up."

"Got it," she said. "Thanks." She walked over to her cell phone and, sure enough, had a missed call and a few texts from Rachel. "This place really should lower the volume on the music," she mumbled, taking her gloves off. Checking the time, she picked up her bag and jogged toward the showers.

* * *

Quinn hated Friday critiques. This was the toughest professor she'd ever had, and he insisted on always meeting with her on Fridays.

"Meetings during the week are rushed," he always grumbled when she jokingly complained about him ruining her weekends. "There's a glimmer of true talent buried in the sludge you hand in, and I want to make sure we have time to dig it out."

He was her favorite professor. Old, crotchety, with absolutely no patience for the entitled little assholes he saw everyday (his words, not hers). The driest sense of humor she'd ever encountered, coupled with the fact that he specialized in bluntly telling you why you were shit at writing, made him the most useful member of faculty as far as she was concerned.

She still walked away from his office with a headache that afternoon. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to read the text.

_**We're outside in a neon blue cab. Rachel says it's part of date night, so hurry your ass up! I want to find out what the surprise is!**_

Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way through the labyrinth of the English department and out to the street. She spotted the cab right away. It was, indeed, neon blue. "How are my ladies today?" she asked, sliding into the cab.

"Fantastic."

"Sore," Santana said. "I forgot to grab an ice pack."

"Do we need to swing by home first?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"You just want to know what our date night is as soon as possible," Quinn said shrewdly. She spotted the cab driver glance at them in the rearview mirror and quirked an eyebrow. He dropped his gaze quickly and she turned back to her girlfriends.

"How was your critique?" Santana asked.

"Brutal, but I got the highest grade in the class, and what passes for approval from him."

"What did he say?"

"Quote: Most of the students I see are full of hopes, dreams, and shit. The fact that you're apparently full of piss, vinegar and only 15 percent shit, really gives me hope for America's future."

Rachel looked horrified while Santana just laughed.

They chatted for about fifteen minutes, until the cab pulled up outside a nondescript building.

"We're here," Rachel said cheerfully.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Quinn asked as they got out.

Rachel paid their driver and squeezed in between them so she could link their arms. "It requires quite a bit of explanation, so I'll wait until we're inside. This is just the dinner portion of the evening, though. Follow me, loves!"

They walked into a lobby that was just as blank as the outside of the building, and Rachel led them into the elevator. She hit the button for the fifth floor and hummed quietly as they rode up.

"This is where she kills us, right?" Santana faux-whispered.

"Oh god, they're going to find our bodies in the woods," Quinn said dramatically.

Rachel snorted and turned to them. "If I killed you, no one would find you."

"Walked right into that one," Santana said as the doors opened.

This floor looked different. It wasn't nondescript like the exterior—in fact it was all electric blue like the cab they'd ridden in. There were about seven tables set up with silver curtains around them. A hostess in a masquerade mask smiled at them and pulled out a few menus. "Miss Berry," she said, nodding.

"Madeline. Having a nice day?"

"Of course. Right this way, ladies."

She led them over through the curtains to the corner table. A bottle of wine was chilling on the table already, and she sat their menus down in front of them. "Marxus will be over shortly to take your orders."

"Thank you, Madeline," Rachel said, smiling brightly. She turned back to Quinn and Santana, who were looking slightly stunned. "Have you guys ever heard of Phantasm?"

"Batman?"

"Law & Order: SVU?"

"No, and no," Rachel said. "Phantasm is a…for lack of a better description, restaurant chain. It's fusion food, and one of the…selling points is that it's exclusive based on secrecy. You have to jump through serious hoops to find out when and where the restaurant will be that week. After that, though, the staff is super accommodating and wonderful. It's super personalized. Now, look through your menu so we can order when Marxus gets here."

They had a delightful dinner, chatting and watching the dancers and contortionists. Once they'd finished dessert, they went back downstairs to find the bright blue taxi by the curb again.

"Does anyone need to use the restroom? We have a long ride."

"_This_ is where she kills us," Santana said.

"Seriously," Rachel said, laughing. "Come on, we're on a time frame."

* * *

Santana gasped and grabbed Quinn and Rachel by the arms. "No fucking way!"

"Come on, Santana," Quinn said as they stepped out of the car. "This is awesome, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "It's their newest show. I figured Trans Siberian Orchestra would go over well with everyone. Let's go, it looks like they're opening the doors."


	5. Santana's Date II

**Date Night in a Jar**

Santana wrapped her coat more tightly around her as she walked through Lima's streets. The girls had made it home for Christmas break three days before, and Santana had spent most of that time trying to plan what the hell she was going to do for their date night. There had been a brief discussion on whether or not to even have date nights over break, but as Santana had summed up,

"Please…after a week of our parents fawning all over us and our families all up in our biz-natch? We're going to _need _a date night."

She'd had an idea the day before, but putting it into action was going to take a lot of pride swallowing. Her dad never asked favors for her, which was why she was currently braving the freezing wind to walk a block over to Uncle Tim's house. Tim Joorths wasn't really her uncle, just a frat brother of her dad's, but he'd been around ever since she was born. He was likable enough, but he was one of those "friends of your parents" that you only talked to when there was no alternative. Socially awkward at the best of times—super creepy at the worst. There were times when she was sure that the only thing keeping him out of jail on minor indecency charges, was a lack of concrete evidence….

She rang the bell and stood back.

"Santana!" Tim said. "Come on in. Your dad said you might be by. I've got some coffee going."

She smiled. "Sounds great, Uncle T."

"How's school going?" he asked as he led the way into the kitchen.

"Awesome. Still fighting a few idiots for top of the class, but I'll get there."

"Course you will. And your ladies? How are they?"

Santana smiled. "They're great. Actually…that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…."

* * *

"Dads! Quinn and I are leaving now!" Rachel called.

"So soon?" Leroy asked. "Is Santana here?"

"She just called," Quinn said. "She'll be here in a second. And apparently we're on some sort of tight schedule, or we'd have her come in."

"Where are you headed tonight?" Hiram asked.

"We don't know," the girls said in unison.

"Ah, young love. All smiles and surprises," Leroy said dramatically.

"There she is. See you both later," Rachel said, waving.

"Have fun!"

"Not too much fun!" Leroy added.

The girls chuckled as they walked down the drive to Santana's car.

"Shotgun!" Rachel yelped.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and got in the back seat. She leaned forward to kiss Santana on the cheek. "How was your day, love?"

"More of the same. Grandmother telling me I'm risking eternal damnation by being with you two."

Rachel let out a scandalized gasp. "I knew she was opposed to…us, but I didn't think she would be quite so…."

"So much of a judgmental wench?" Quinn supplied. "Should I even ask what your response was when she said that?"

"I told her you both make eternal damnation look hella sexy," Santana said, grinning.

Rachel groaned and Quinn laughed.

"Right, we're here," Santana said, pulling into a wide parking lot.

"Larzland?" Rachel asked. "This place hasn't been open for years."

"Open just for us tonight."

She led them up to the doors of the arcade and unlocked one of them. "After you."

It was like stepping back in time. Before their relationship, before all of the bullshit in high school, back to when they were just kids in sixth grade.

"Oh my god," Quinn breathed, smiling widely. "HOW?"

"Uncle Tim owns the place still. He couldn't bear to sell all the stuff, so now he keeps it up to rent out to company parties and that sort of thing. All of the games are hooked on continuous loop, so we don't have to put in dimes. And Uncle T said he'd be back around nine to open up the prize cabinet. In his words, he knows I'm a competitive idiot, so I'll probably keep trying to win a shit ton of tickets to buy you both a prize. He really knows me well," she added with a grin.

They played on the games for a good hour, until it began apparent that no matter how much Santana wanted to win, Rachel was going to beat her at every game. Thus, they settled on stacking their tickets on a table and racing around on the bumper car track.

"This is why we never let you drive, Quinn," Rachel yelled across the track.

"You're not that much better Rachel," Santana laughed as Quinn whizzed by, sticking her tongue out at them.

They heard chuckling from the far end of the large room.

"Uncle T's back. Let's go get our prizes!"

A ping pong set, Ugly Doll, and oversized Puma later, they were piling back into Santana's car.

"I don't want go home yet," Quinn said. "Christmas lights!"

"Yes!" Rachel agreed, practically bouncing in her seat.

Santana smiled, and turned into one of the larger neighborhoods. "Christmas lights it is."


	6. Epilogue

**Date Night in a Jar**

Quinn smiled into the mirror as their daughter watched her put on makeup and played with the Date Night Jar of Destiny. "Gabriella? What are you doing?"

The little girl turned the jar over in her hands. "What is this, Momma?"

"It's where your moms and I hold all of our date night ideas. We pick a popsicle stick and whoever picks sets up the date."

"Oh."

Quinn smiled and continued to get ready.

"What was the best one you've done?" Gabriella asked.

"I took your moms to see the premiere of Child Thief."

"That's the Peter Pan one that you won't let Mami read to me, right?"

"Yep. Not until you're…thirteen at least."

"_Oh my god, this is awesome!" Santana whispered as they took their seats. "Like seriously…this is the coolest thing ever." _

"_Is that Guillermo Del Toro down there?" Rachel asked. "Near the front."_

"_Yeah," Quinn said. "Don't worry, I already thanked him profusely for the tickets."_

"_Good thing our girlfriend is an awesome writer who works with cool directors," Santana said, nudging the blonde._

_Quinn smiled. "Shhh….the movie's starting."_

"Don't listen to her, Gabby," Santana said, coming into the room. "I took them to a frakkin' castle for a weekend."

"_Santana," Rachel whined. "This is silly."_

"_Nope. It's a surprise," Santana said. _

"_Wipe that grin off your face, S," Quinn said._

"_Why do you think I'm grinning? You can't even see me!"_

"_I can hear it in your voice."_

"_Blame Rachel, Blondie," Santana said, and she was, in fact, grinning. "She knows everything and has a crazy good sense of direction. She'd figure it out."_

"_That explains why SHE'S blindfolded, not me!"_

"_You suffer together. Package deal, and all. And stop complaining. You can take them off in five minutes."_

_Santana frowned, looking in the rearview mirror as a siren started. "What the hell?"_

"_Where you speeding?"_

"_No," she answered, pulling over. _

_The officer was a stern looking older woman and she got right to the point. "Could you step out of the car, ma'am?"_

_Rachel and Quinn, who had taken the blindfolds off, glanced at each other in worry as Santana got out of the car._

"_Could you tell me what's going on?" the officer asked. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I wasn't speeding, was I?"_

"_No. We got a few calls about a possible kidnapping. Two women being driven out of town while blindfolded."_

_From the car, Quinn and Rachel started laughing hysterically. _

"_Lot of help you two are," Santana grumbled at them. "No, sorry, we're actually headed out for a girls' weekend. They're kind of good at guessing, so I blindfolded them so it could stay a surprise."_

"_I'll need to see your driver's license."_

"_Sure…."_

_Fifteen minutes later, the girls were back on their way. Quinn and Rachel's laughter had died down to the occasional giggle._

"_Right, we're here!" Santana said. _

"_Oh, wow," Quinn said, looking up at the towers._

"_Welcome to Camelot," Santana said. "Bed and Breakfast that's all based on all the old school king and queen legends. So I figured I'd bring my two princesses."_

"_Aww, Santana!" Rachel said, leaning forward to kiss her. _

"_Come on. Time to party!"_

"You'll both just be playing for second once we go out tonight," Rachel said from the doorway. "Come on Gabby. We need to drop you off at Uncle David and Uncle Kurt's house."

"I want a jar too!" Gabriella said.

"Time to get out the popsicle sticks again, Rach," Santana said.


End file.
